Recipes
The following list shows all cookable recipes currently existing in Cafè World in alphabetical order. Note that many recipes can either be dishes you can only unlock through the completion of goals or catering orders or are special recipes only unlockable for a limited time - thus aren't available in the game anymore for those who have missed the opportunity to get them. Follow the links for more detailed information about a certain dish. # *2-Year Anniversary Cake *40 oz Steak *4-Alarm Chili Mac A *Almond-Crusted Mahi Mahi *Angel Fruit Cake *Angel Slices *Anniversary Cake *Antipasto *Apple Crumble *Apple Friendship Bread *Artichoke Cheese Fondue *Artichoke Dip *Asparagus Almondine *Atomic Buffalo Wings *Avocado Roll B *Baby-Back Ribs *Bacon and Eggs *Bacon Cheeseburger *Bacon Meringue Pie *Bacon Wrapped Scallops *Baked Ham *Baked Potatoes *Baked Ziti *Baklava *Ballpark Meal *Banana Bread *Banana Nut Muffin *Banana Split *Bangers and Mash *Basil Finger Sandwiches *Basic Crudites *BBQ Chicken *BBQ Chicken Pizza *BBQ Corn *Beef Bourguignon *Beef Mechado *Beef Skewers *Beef Wellington *Belgian Waffles *Big ol' Cookie Cake *Birthday Cake *Birthday Cupcakes *Biscotti *Biscuits and Gravy *Biscuits of Tomorrow *Black Forest Ham, Egg & Cheese *Blood Sausage *BLT *Blueberry Streusel *Blue Cotton Candy *Boerewors Pap en Sous *Book Party Platter *Bountiful Breakfast *Bread Pudding *Breadstick Bones *Breakfast in Bed *Breakfast Sandwich *Broiled Rainbow Trout *Bruschetta *Bubbling Brew *Buttered Mussels *Buttermilk Pancakes C *California Sushi Roll *Camper Cookies *Caramel Apples *Caramel Corn *Carrot Cake *Cassava Cake *Caterpillar Roll *Chashu Ramen *Cheese Fondue *Cheese Ravioli *Cheesy Tuna Casserole *Chef Piero's Special *Chef's Salad *Cherries Jubilee *Cherry Meringue Pie *Chicken Adobo *Chicken and Forty Cloves *Chicken Fingers *Chicken Gyro and Fries *Chicken Long Rice *Chicken Noodle Soup *Chicken Pot Pie *Chicken Risotto *Chicken Salad Wrap *Chicken Vindaloo *Chili Cheeseburger *Chinese Candy Box *Chips and Guacamole *Choco-Scotch Clusters *Chocolate Art *Chocolate Caramels *Chocolate Cream Pie *Chocolate Crepe *Chocolate-dipped Fruit *Chocolate Eclairs *Chocolate Mousse *Chocolate Pecan Pie *Chocolate S'more Fondue *Clubhouse Sandwich *Cocktail Weenies *Cocoa Croissant *Coffee Cake *Coffee-Crusted Filet *Community Cook-off *Cookies and Cream Fondue *Collard Greens and Bacon *Confit de Canard *Coq Au Vin *Corndog *Corned Beef *Corned Beef and Cabbage *Corn Flake Chicken *Country Pate *Crab Spring Roll *Crackling Peking Duck *Crafty 3-Bean Salad *Cranberry Casserole *Creamy Corn Soup *Creme Brulee *Creme Fraiche Caviar *Crispy Egg Rolls *Croque Monsieur *Cuban Sandwich D *Dandelion Salad *Dark Chocolate Truffle *Deep Fried Candy Bar *Deep Fried Chicken *Deep Fried Ice Cream *Deep Fried Sushi *Deep Fried Turkey *Delicious Chocolate Cake *Deluxe Breakfast Melt *Deviled Eyeballs *Dino Drumstick *Drive-In Meal *Duck La Orange E *Egg Hunt Carrot Cake *Egg Hunt Sugar Cookies *Eggplant Enchiladas *Eggplant Sandwich *Eggs Benedict *Eggy in a Basket *Elegant Cupcakes *Escargot *Espresso Cream Sables F *Falafel *Fancy Gourmet Sampler *Fancy Schmancy Pizza *Feijoada *Fettuccine Alfredo *Fiery Fish Tacos *Fiesta Cheese Fondue *Filipino Paella *Finger Sandwiches *Fish n Chips *Fish Sticks *Four Bean Chili *French Onion Soup *Fried Chicken Sandwiches *Frozen Lemon Custard *Fruit and Jelly Mold *Fugu *Funky Monkey Pudding *Funnel Cake G *Garlic Artichoke Pizza *Gem Cake *Genghis' Mongoulash *Giant Chili Dog *Giant Dino Egg *Ginger Plum Pork Chops *Gingerbread House *Gingerbread Spoon Cake *Gnocchi alla Romana *Gnocchi Gianna *Graduation Cake *Grandma's Chili *Grandma's Famous Meatloaf *Grand Tandoori Chicken *Green Pepper Pizza *Grilled Cheese Sandwich H *Ham & Egg Sandwich *Ham and Potato Soup *Haupia *Heart-Shaped Cookie Cake *Hearty Beef Stew *Herbed Halibut *His & Her Surf n' Turf *Homemade Almond Toffee *Homemade Energy Bar *Homestyle Pot Roast *Hotdog and Garlic Fries *Hot Fudge Cake *Hush Puppies I *Ice Cream Sundae *Iced Animal Cookies *Impossible Quiche *In Flight Meal *Irish Stew J *Jalapeno Banana Mash *Jammin' Jelly Donuts *Jelly Zombie Brain *Julius Caesar's Salad *Jumbo Shrimp Cocktail K *Kabayaki *King Crab Bisque *Kung Pao Stir Fry L *Lau Lau *Lavish Lamb Curry *Lechon *Lemon Butter Lobster *Lobster Stuffed Ravioli *Loco Moco *Lomi Lomi Salmon *Love Cake *Lox Bagel *Luigi's Linguini M *Macaroni and Cheese *Mama's Carbonara *Marshmallow Witches *Meat Craver's Pizza *Menudo *Mike's Mystical Pizza *Milk and Cookies *Milk Chocolate Bunny *Mince Tartlets *Mini Crab Cakes *Mocha Hawaiian Malasada *Mocha Truffles *Monte Cristo *Mother's Day Feast *Mummy Dogs *Mystical Pizza N *Napoleon's Napoleon *New Orleans Gumbo *Nut Crusted Lake Trout O *Olde Turkey Leg *Onion Rings *Osso Bucco *Overstuffed Peppers *Oyster Shooter P *Pancit and Lumpia *Panna Cotta *Parisian Baguette *Pasta e Fagioli *Pastilla *Pastrami on Rye *PBJ *Peach Cobbler *Peach Pie a la Mode *Pepperoni Pizza *Perfect Tuna Casserole *Philly Cheesesteak *Pineapple and Ham Pizza *Pineapple Cake *Pinwheel Sandwiches *Pita and Dolmas *Pizza Margherita *Powdered French Toast *Pulled Pork *Pumpkin Lasagna *Pumpkin Pie *Pumpkin Stew R *Rack of Lamb *Rackasaurus Ribs *Ranch Beans *Raspberry Cheesecake *Ratatouille *Red Burrito *Red Velvet Cake *Reuben Sandwich *Rhubarb Betty *Rice Pudding *Romantic Brownie Sundae *Rootin' Tootin' Rib Eye *Royal Feast S *Salmon Mousse *Salmon Rillettes *Sausage and Lentil Stew *Sausage Deep Dish Pizza *Sausage Lasagna *Sauteed Turbot *Savory Stuffed Turkey *Scaryberry Pie *Seafood Paella *Sesame-Crusted Tuna *Seventies Cake *Shanghai Dumplings *Shepherd's Pie *Short Bread Cookies *Shrimp Fajitas *Shu Mai Dumplings *Sirius Sorbet *Sisig *Sixties Cake *Skillet Corn Bread *Sliced Potatoes au Gratin *Smoked Salmon Latkes *Smoked Sole Fish *S'mores *Snack Platter *Snowflake Cake *Soft Boiled Egg *Spaghetti and Meatballs *Spicy Devil Eggs *Spicy Tuna Roll *Spinach Souffle *Spitfire Roasted Chicken *Spooktacular Cupcakes *Stardust Stew *Steak Dinner *Sticky Buns *Strawberry Napoleon *Strawberry Rhubarb Pie *Strawberry Salad *Stuffed Mushrooms *Summer Fruit Cake *Summer Jambalaya *Sunrise Subway Melt *Super Chunk Fruit Salad *Sushi Boat *Sushi Spread *Sweet Dinner Rolls *Sweet Potato Pancake *Sweet Potato Souffle *Sweet Pulled Pork *Swiss Cheese Fondue T *Tangy BBQ Chicken *Tempura Udon *Three-Color Pasta *Tikka Masala Kabobs *Tiramisu *Toaster Pastries *Tofu Veggie Skewers *Tony's Classic Pizza *Tortilla Soup *Tostada de Carne Asada *Triple Berry Cheesecake *Truffled Popcorn *Tuna Melt U *Unbirthday Cake *Uni V *Vampire Blood Pudding *Vampire Staked Steak *Vegas Buffet *Vegetable Minestrone *Vegetarian Chili *Vegetarian Tamales *Veggie Calzone *Veggie Lasagna *Veggie Sushi *Venetian Vermicelli *Voodoo Chicken Salad W *Waldorf Salad *Walnut Caramel Brownies *Watermelon Gazpacho *Wedding Cake *White Radish Cake *White Truffles X *X's and O's Cookies Y *Yorkshire Pudding Z *Zynga Dog Cake